Weapon Attachments
' ' Weapon Accessories As if modern weapons weren’t dangerous enough, a number of accessories can increase their utility or efficiency. Box Magazine: For weapons that use box magazines, a character can purchase extras. Loading these extra magazines ahead of time and keeping them in a handy place makes it easy to reload a weapon in combat. Having one of these handy allows you to reload a gun as a free action. Detonator: A detonator activates an explosive, causing it to explode. The device consists of an electrically activated blasting cap and some sort of device that delivers the electrical charge to set off the blasting cap. Connecting a detonator to an explosive requires a Demolitions check (DC 15). Failure means that the explosive fails to go off as planned. Failure by 10 or more means the explosive goes off as the detonator is being installed. Blasting Cap: This is a detonator without a built-in controller. It can be wired into any electrical device, such as a light switch or a car’s ignition switch, with a Demolitions check (DC 10). When the electrical device is activated, the detonator goes off. Radio Control: This device consists of two parts: the detonator itself and the activation device. The activation device is an electronic item about the size of a deck of cards, with an antenna, a safety, and an activation switch. When the switch is toggled, the activation device sends a signal to the detonator by radio, setting it off. It has a range of 500 feet. Timed: This is an electronic timer connected to the detonator. Like an alarm clock, it can be set to go off at a particular time. Wired: This is the simplest form of detonator. The blasting cap connects by a wire to an activation device, usually a small pistol-grip device that the user squeezes. The detonator comes with 100 feet of wire, but longer lengths can be spliced in with a Demolitions check (DC 10). Holster: Holsters are generally available for all Medium-size or smaller firearms. Hip: This holster holds the weapon in an easily accessed—and easily seen—location. Concealed Carry: A concealed carry holster is designed to help keep a weapon out of sight (see Concealed Weapons and Objects). In most cases, this is a shoulder holster (the weapon fits under the wearer’s armpit, presumably beneath a jacket). Small or Tiny weapons can be carried in waistband holsters (often placed inside the wearer’s waistband against his or her back). Tiny weapons can also be carried in ankle or boot holsters. Illuminator: An illuminator is a small flashlight that mounts to a firearm, freeing up one of the user’s hands. It functions as a standard flashlight. Laser Sight: This small laser mounts on a firearm, and projects a tiny red dot on the weapon’s target. A laser sight grants a +1 equipment bonus on all attack rolls made against targets no farther than 30 feet away. However, a laser sight can’t be used outdoors during the daytime. Scope: A scope is a sighting device that makes it easier to hit targets at long range. However, although a scope magnifies the image of the target, it has a very limited field of view, making it difficult to use. Standard: A standard scope increases the range increment for a ranged weapon by one-half (multiply by 1.5). However, to use a scope a character must spend an attack action acquiring his or her target. If the character changes targets or otherwise lose sight of the target, he or she must reacquire the target to gain the benefit of the scope. Scopes come with varying ranges of zoom. Each multiplier on the zoom increases the range by 1/2. Electro-Optical: An electro-optical scope functions the same as a standard scope in normal light. In darkness, however, the user sees through it as if he or she had the darkvision ability granted by night vision goggles. Speed Loader: A speed loader holds a number of bullets in a ring, in a position that mirrors the chambers in a revolver cylinder. Using a speed loader saves time in reloading a revolver, since a character can insert all the bullets at once. Suppressor: A suppressor fits on the end of a firearm, capturing the gases traveling at supersonic speed that propel a bullet as it is fired. This eliminates the noise from the bullet’s firing, dramatically reducing the sound the weapon makes when it is used. For handguns, the only sound is the mechanical action of the weapon (perception check, DC 15, to notice). For longarms, the supersonic speed of the bullet itself still makes noise. However, it’s difficult to tell where the sound is coming from, requiring a perception check (DC 15) to locate the source of the gunfire. Modifying a weapon to accept a suppressor requires a Repair check (DC 15). Once a weapon has been modified in this manner, a suppressor can be attached or removed as a move action. Suppressors cannot be used on revolvers or shotguns. A suppressor purchased for one weapon can be used for any other weapon that fires the same caliber of ammunition.